TiBB One
TiBB1 is a online television network owned by ThisisBigBrother.com. It was launched on 7 September 2011 during the launch of TiBB Big Brother 3. TiBB1 focuses on general entertainment, news, and lifestyle programming. History as Channel TiBB The Mollie era In September 2011, Mollie (a former member of ThisisBigBrother.com) first created TiBB1 (then called Channel TiBB) as a part of her TiBB Big Brother eviction speeches. Then, Josiah Stuart had started to help out and create Channel TiBB to what it is today. After 2013, Mollie had left the forum and had given her Chairperson duties to Jarrod. Interim period In the interim between Mollie and Jarrod, Josiah had full chairperson duties in addition to his content creator and programming controller duties. It was in this period that programs like TiBB Big Brother, LIVEWIRE, Veggie Brother, and TiBB Eurovision started to gain popularity amongst viewers. Beginning of the Jarrod era In mid-2013, Jarrod had gained his chairperson duties from Josiah's interim period. He then had begun hosting TiBB Big Brother in addition to his duties. It is during this time that viewership of Channel TiBB and TiBBxtra had begun to fall. as TiBB1 Continuation of the Jarrod era In August 2015, Josiah had made an announcement that Channel TiBB and TiBBxtra had re-branded to TiBB1 and TiBB2 respectively. It had then been announced that TiBB Play would be created in order to let viewers watch the shows of TiBB1 and TiBB2 for free. The service launched in December 2015. Jøsh then begun his duties as ROBLOX Coordinator at TiBB Networks in early December 2015. The viewership of both networks has grown, as the TV from the Heart branding of TiBB1 has become popular with viewers. In early December 2015, Jarrod announced his stepping down as host and editor of TiBB Big Brother (therefore putting the show on Hiatus); after February 2016, he will then resign as Chairman of TiBB Networks giving his position to Josiah. Jøsh will still be ROBLOX Coordinator at this time, but will also become the assistant Chairman of TiBB Networks. Throughout December 2015 and January 2016; TiBB1, TiBB2, and TMIX started using the Australian Television classification system. The beginning of the Josiah era In January 2016, as TiBB1 was gearing up for its biggest year yet; it got a new music/teen oriented sister network named TMIX. Also in early February 2016, TiBB1 (in the same way that TMIX had done since launch) had replaced the classification warnings slides for programmes with the rating and details in the top left-hand corner of the screen at the start of a programme. In mid-February 2016, TiBB1 got a new logo (similar to the TiBB News logo) and a new look based off of the official "TV from the Heart" look from ITV from 1999-2002 but with the previous music. However, the new logo started being used on air in May 2016. All that would change on 1 January 2017, as TiBB1 and TiBB2 would get new looks; with TiBB1's being based off of the look of ITV since 2013. Continuation of the Josiah era The classification warning slides were finally discontinued that same day, after being used through to Christmasvision 2016 (a decision later reversed and modified). In mid-August 2017, TiBB1 was in the process of introducing new national idents with the logo being able to show up in different colours (similar to the 2002-2005 look and the current 2012-present look of Nine Network in Australia). Also introduced were new line-up graphics (with cross-channel promotion) in the style of Nine Network, 9Go!, 9Gem, and 9Life in Australia. On 20 August 2017, the classification warning slides were re-introduced for most programmes. TiBB Play In December 2015, TiBB Networks (the subsidiary that runs TiBB1, TiBB GO!, TiBB3, TMIX, and TiBB Gem) launched a streaming video service called TiBB Play. It will show all episodes of the shows from all four channels hours (or minutes) after being shown. Regions In August 2015, February 2016, January 2017, and June 2017, TiBB1 had launched regional programming for the entire network. Although the regional idents are only seen at the beginning of some regionally-produced programmes (co-regionally produced programmes will have the ident of the region that has the control room output for the particular programmes (i.e. Granada and The Point co-produce, whilst The Point has control room output), the endboards and other idents of TiBB1 are national. Until June 2017, Scotland and Ireland used the national branding with local continuity. * ACT (for the Australian Capital Territory) * Alberta Television (for the province of Alberta in Canada) * Anglia (for the East region of the UK) * BC Now (for the province of British Columbia in Canada) * Border (for the England/Scotland border region of the UK) * Central (for the Midlands of the UK) * Channel (for the Channel Islands) * Cymru Wales (for Wales in the UK) * Éire a hAon (for Irish-speakers in Ireland) * Granada Television (for the North West region of the UK) * Grampian (for the North and North East of Scotland in the UK) * Ireland One (for English-speakers in Ireland) * LDN (for the London and South East regions of the UK)1 * Manitoba Television (for the province of Manitoba in Canada) * Maritimes Now (for the provinces of New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, and Prince Edward Island in Canada) * NL Now (for the province of Newfoundland and Labrador in Canada) * Northern (for the Northern Territory in Australia) * NSW (for the state of New South Wales in Australia) * Quebec Now (for the province of Quebec in Canada) * Queensland (for the state of Queensland in Australia) * Scottish (for Central Scotland in the UK) * SK Now (for the province of Saskatchewan in Canada) * Southern (for the state of South Australia in Australia) * Tasmania (for the state of Tasmania in Australia) * The Point (for Western Pennsylvania in the U.S.) * Toronto-Ottawa Television (for Toronto, Ottawa, and all of the province of Ontario in Canada) * Tyne Tees (for the North East and North Yorkshire region of the UK) * WA (for the state of Western Australia in Australia) * West Wind TV (for the the South West region of the UK) * Yorkshire (for most of Yorkshire and the surrounding area in the UK) * Ulster (for Northern Ireland)2 * Victoria (for the state of Victoria in Australia) The region is known as TiBB News: London during newscasts. The region is known as TiBB News: Northern Ireland during newscasts. Programming Current * Degrassi: Next Class (moved from TMIX) * TiBB News * TiBB News Tonight * Nuacht TiBB * TiBB Eurovision Song Contest - 2009.1 • 2009.2 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 * TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest - 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 * TiBB Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * TiBB Big Brother - 2007 • 2008 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2013 - Broken Nightmares • 2014 • 2015 - Ultimate • 2015 - Battleground • 2016 • 2017 * The Mole - Season 1 - 2008 • Season 2 - 2009 • Season 3 - 2010 • Season 4 - 2011 • Season 5 - 2012 • Season 6 - 2012 • Season 7 - 2013 • Season 8 - 2015 * TiBB Podcast * Veggie Brother Former * TiBB Top 10 (moved to TMIX) * TiBB Dansk Melodi Grand Prix (upcoming semi-finals moved to TMIX) * TiBB News: Weekend (were simulcast from TiBB2) * LIVEWIRE * Sims Big Brother * Ghosted • Ghosted: The Only Eight • Ghosted: The Last Song • Ghosted: Outbreak Not Over (now shown on TiBB GO!) Logos Channel TiBB 2011 Logo.png|The first logo as Channel TiBB from 9 April 2012—15 November 2012 Channel TiBB 2012 Logo.png|The logo of Channel TiBB from 15 November 2012—5 January 2014 Channel TiBB 2014 logo.png|The final logo as Channel TiBB from 6 January 2014—27 August 2015 TiBB 1.png|The first logo as TiBB1 from 27 August 2015—18 February 2016 TiBB1 2016 Logo.png|The second, logo from 18 February 2016—2 January 2017 TiBB1 2017 Logo.png|The third, current logo from 3 January 2017—present TiBB1 Logo - Collage.png|The 7 different coloured versions together with the current logo, as a part of the new ident and graphics package Notes: Although TiBB1 launched in September 2011, there wasn't an official logo until April 2012. Although TiBB1's new logo and look were unveiled in February 2016, they weren't used on air until May 2016. External links * Link to official website * Link to TiBB Play